the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Experiments, contd.
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following For Science! Roleplay Society Experiments, contd. 36 Comments Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard @disqus_PW1MzRyGwx a year ago Previous discussion timed out, reposting here. Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar Wizardblizzard • a year ago ??? She tried again. No, she hadn't somehow missed the glass. She swept h er hand through the whole row of glasses. There wasn't so much as a ping. !!! After thinking a few seconds, she tried to walk through the wall.1 − Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • a day ago The interior of the wall greeted her vision before revealing the next room over. She'd walked through the solid barrier as easily as if it'd been spindly spider-silk! 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • a year ago Scullery. Pots and pans. Isabella giggled. From the sublime to the ridiculous. She wondered what would happen if she tried to go on through the next wall, which if she remembered rightly would just leave her under the ground, but didn't dare to push her luck. Not JUST yet, anyway. Where was the light coming from, anyway?, it occurred to her to wonder. It hadn't occurred to her to light a candle when she got up, because it hadn't seemed that dark. After all that practice, now that she was here at last, she couldn't think what to do next. It was often that way with lucid dreams. Going back up the stairs, she set out to explore the house a little more... ((Jekyll1886 Oh, by the by, 86, where's that lovely map of Victorian London you sometimes post with the Society (as the Natural History Museum) and Lewis's flat marked on it? I sometimes want to use it myself but can never find it.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • a year ago ...and found herself waking up--bodily--in her bed. It seemed her excitement had translated into a physiological response and awakened her in full. ((Here's a link to the map: http://maps.nls.uk/geo/expl... )) •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Jekyll1886 • a year ago It took her a few seconds to realise what had happened. "Blast!" But it worked! Had that actually happened, though, came a nasty thought, or had she only dreamt it? Come to that, was she dreaming now? There didn't seem anything obviously wrong with the room. No new books on the shelves, extra doors or random piles of potatoes. Borrowing a trick acquired from Lewis's notes, she pinched her nose and then tried to blow through it. Not succeeding, she concluded that she really was awake. Worth making sure. Bother, now she really was thirsty. As she got up and fumbled for the candle she was already thinking: Next time... ((That was fun, even if complicated. Thanks.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • a year ago ((Thank you! It was fun.)) •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • a year ago Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • a day ago "You're most welcome, Millie," he replied. "Take care." Hischance encounter with her reminded him Griffin still needed to be warned, so he went to the scientist's room and knocked on the door. MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 19 hours ago Griffin answered the door with the journal still in his hand, "Weir." He addressed, a bit courteously. He wasn't very surprised or annoyed to see him, it seemed like Griffin was finally starting to see him as a nonthreat atleast.1 Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 19 hours ago "Griffin," Lewis returned, in like tone. Weir revealed the reason he'd come, relaying to Griffin the same information he'd told Millie about the dimensional anomaly. Lewis's gaze then chanced to wander to the journal. "Oh, is that Hawley's old thing?" he asked nonchalantly. MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 19 hours ago As Weir explained about the dimensional anomaly Griffin started to go ridged, a feeling of dread started to well up inside him before his attention was everted to the book. "Oh, yes. It is..." He answered before bringing the original topic back, "Have you tried to close them yet? The anomalies?"1 Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 19 hours ago "Well, the thing is, its structure seems analogous to that of a revolving door which turns at random." He lowered his voice. "Don't spread this around, but some of the other lodgers--and their rooms--have gone missing in those hallways. Helen hopes they'll 'spin back in' eventually, though I don't know." A pause. "Besides which, we don't have a way to close it," he admitted, chagrined. "Nor do we know how or when it got here. Just that it seems to be stable." He regarded Griffin, unsure if the dread he was picking up on was borne of uncertainty or bitter experience. "Have you ever encountered the like?" − MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 hours ago "Well, not with this particular kind of anomaly but if thes are basically open doors to God knows where and you don't know what could come through them, and I wouldn't want to leave them open long enough to find out. Plus if lodgers and whole rooms are disappearing into these things that can serve as a bigger problem then what you're letting on about." Griffin explained trying to hide the ergency in his voice. ((Jekyll1886's turn.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • a year ago "That's why I've told you more than I've told the others--I share your concerns, and hoped you might have some measure of expertise or experience with this sort of thing. I'm also going to contact a colleague of mine to see if his instruments can pick up on anything else about the anomaly." •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • a year ago • edited Jekyll1886 Litterateur • a day ago Lewis's eyes widened at Ez's words. Weir resolved that if they survived this, he'd ask what Ez meant by that. For the time being, though, Lewis heard Millie at the door, and quickly answered her. "Ezekiel, Hela, and I are in here, along with an escaped mouse Ez infected that Hela found and picked up in the hallway not ten minutes past. We've shut the window and door. The other lodgers must stay away--strict quarantine. Assuming we're infected, we've less than an hour, perhaps just under two if we're lucky, according to Ez. "That's where things stand." Please tell me we've a chance, he silently pleaded. MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 21 hours ago "Understood!" She acknowledged through the door, "Lewis, I think you, yourself, may be fine considering your-uh... physiology... But for Hela and Dr. Ezekiel, I'm going to have to take a blood test immediately!" As she instructed this her anxiety rose. In her head she pleeded to whatever God there may be to have mercy and let all this be okay. Troubling memories started to pop up in her head again, of her parents... How they died... How she failed... This isn't the same... This isn't the same thing damnit! I won't let it be!... Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 7 hours ago Hela exhaled in a muffled groan at Millie's response, curling tighter into her ball. "God, this just keeps getting worse..." She almost wished she'd forgotten to take her medication that morning--at least while unconscious she wouldn't feel the prick of a needle. Litterateur Helen Jekyll • 2 hours ago Ez looked up. "Millie, isn't it?" he asked. "Right, any ideas?" Blinking a few times, he opened a cabinet beneath the bench and took out two syringes. He moved to hand them both to Millie but stopped. A wave of sudden dizziness swept through him and he swayed slightly. ((Jekyll1886's turn.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • a year ago "On it," Weir replied to Millie. "We'll do what we must," he attempted to reassure Hela on his way to Ezekiel. The latter suddenly swayed a bit, not looking entirely well. "Have a seat, Ez," said Lewis, assisting him into one. "I'll get those." Weir nimbly handled the syringes; following proper protocol, he'd soon collected samples from Ezekiel and himself. He removed his gloves and got a fresh syringe for Hela, on the off-chance she wasn't infected. "I am sorry," he apologized as he disinfected the inner bend of her right elbow and took the requisite blood. He labeled and wrapped all three samples separately, then put them into a small, waxed sack, which he handed to Millie. "Godspeed." ((MillieGriffin )) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago "Thank you" Millie said as she took the specimens with thick yellow rubber gloves on. While Weir was taking the blood samples, Millie had already constructed a little lab infront of the door out of a pop-tent and set the inside up for the emergency resurch. Before letting Weir receding into the tent Millie gave him two other syringes containing very small amounts of the geneticly altered Cobra venom that had two little red lines two centameters apart from each other on each of them. "Right, if either one of them starts showing symptoms give them a dose of this but don't go past that first red notch unless I tell you otherwise, hopefully it will slow the process and buy more time. And after a few minutes I'll want another blood sample to make sure it's working, and I'll need constant updates on their condition." She explained hastily but sturnly then disappeared into the tent and zipping up the door without checking if he confirmed understanding her instructions or not, she couldn't afford to wait. Putting on a pair of multi-lens magnifying goggles, she set to work immediately, carefully squeesing corps of the blood samples between pairs of tiny glass windows and placing them under a microscope, using her goggles to enhance the images through the lens to observe the specimens. Her hearts jumped a beat when see saw the Ez tested positive for the virus but she didn't think she had time to breed the microbes from the samples. In second she unzipped the door just enough to stick her arm out and knock on the door again. "I need the source of the infection, please!" 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago Hela didn't speak, merely giving Weir a rather miserable look before tucking her head between her knees again. She tolerated the drawing of blood with a quiet grimace and swallowed back any complaints. It would be best not to distract those fighting to save her. ((Pyrogue)) 3 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited ((The source of the infection is the mouse, right? Apologies if I'm wrong)) Ez did as Millie asked, handing her the mouse through the door. The mouse was beginning to look decidedly less content with its current situation. ((Jekyll1886)) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago Lewis accepted the syringes from Millie. If he recalled correctly, dizziness was one of the first symptoms of the illness. He backed away from the door so Ezekiel could hand her the mouse unobstructed. "Did or do either of you feel at all dizzy?" Weir asked Ez and Hela. ((MillieGriffin )) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Millie took the mouse in, extracted a blood sample from it and sealed the creature in a mason jar. Of course it's blood was riddled with the with the disease and thankfully (for her not the mouse) there was enough to test the virus's genetic make up. She opened a portable sewing box containing what looked like a collection of long thin and very uniquely odd looking needles that were actually fine specially made instruments just for this kind of work. Sqwartng the rest of the mouse's blood sample into a petri dish and selecting two of the tools she started the delicate procedure of extracting the virus and dropping samples of it into a number of test tubes containing verious acids and bases to see what kind of bace traits it virus had. This took six minutes after which Millie asked, "How is everyone!?" 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited "I'm fine right now, no dizziness," murmured Hela, rubbing the crook of her arm where her blood was taken, "Just... trying not to panic or get my heart-rate up and make everything worse..." ((Pyrogue)) 3 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago At Lewis’ words, Ez’s heart sank to his feet. “Y-yes. I have.” Ohgodohgodohgod. ((Jekyll1886)) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago "Hela thus far shows no symptoms. Ez experienced dizziness. Prepping the syringe now." He did so, stepping over to Ezekiel. "As Millie said, this may slow the process." Weir explained as he disinfected the injection site. Pray it works. After administering the proper amount of fluid from the syringe, he capped the latter and set it aside. "'Tis done," he informed Millie. "I'll take another sample shortly." ((MillieGriffin )) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited "Right! I'm receiving the results of the virus's genetic traits now." She replied as she watched the watery clear liquids in the eight test tubes change colors. #1) blue. #2) purple. #3) green. #4) orange. #5) milk white. #6) violet. #7) ink black. #8) scarlet. "Wh--what....?" Millie muttered under her breath, utterly stunned by the results. Never in her life had she ever expected these types of bace traits from a "wild" virus, it left her with a sinister feeling. She went back to double check the infected blood samples under the microscope. As she feared the virus showed all the signs of what the test results said. It took a moment for Millie to get over the terrible shock of this revelation, her expressions turned from frightened disbelief to trim determination. She placed the tools she just used in a beaker of one hundred proof alcohol and grabbed another set along with some specific chemicals, then momentarily took off one of her rubber gloves to reach into her pocket and take out a sealed petri dish containing her "blank slate" microbes. Then putting the glove back on she placed the now opened petri dish under the microscope and set it and her goggles to max magnification. "I'm working on the counter for the desies now!" She informed them as she commented to the precarious and complex task of reshaping the blank virus to her exact specifics. At a time like this she really missed her advanced technology from her world, doing such delacit work against a deadly pluage with such (to her) old-fashioned tools was like doing brain surgery with a double edged sword, one miniscule mistake could end in absolute desaster. ((Helen Jekyll)) see more 5 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited “Lewis,” asked Hela in a small voice, her eyes downcast, “Am I going to be okay? Do you think we can fix this in time, before...?” She trailed off and swallowed audibly, a slight tremor to her breathing. ((Pyrogue)) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Pyrogue )) •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Still terrified but slightly more resolute, Ez noticed the grim silence from outside. “What? What’s wrong?” he asked. All the things that could go wrong began running through his mind. Ohgodohgodohgod. ((Jekyll1886)) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited "It is my sincere hope," Lewis answered Hela. The look in his eyes conveyed the gravity of the situation. The odds were dicey...but not impossible. There was still a chance. "For now, stay where you are and remain as calm as you can. We'll see this through." He turned to Ez as the latter spoke. "I'm as curious as you," stated Weir, "but please calm yourself as much as you can, and try not to distract Millie. Leave her to her work. Slow your breathing if you're able. One step at a time." ((MillieGriffin )) 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Millie could hear the conversation on the other side of the door and it was adding to her own anxiety that if she could sweat she'd be drinched. The unpleasant memories started cropping back up with a vengeance and Millie had to momentary set her instruments down because she felt her hands start to shake as the vivid flashbacks and attached emotions temperarly blinded her. She wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed tightly in a sheet force of will to bring her back to the present. I don't have time for this...! I can't afford to have this happened now...! Come on...! After a few minutes and some deep breaths she spoke up calmly and slowly to assure everyone behind the door. "Everything's going just fine! I'm already working on the cure, and making out fine...! I'm sure you'll all be safe in hardly any time at all! Uh... how are things now?" (Helen Jekyll) 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin • a year ago (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago “Alright, doc,” She breathed, shutting her eyes, “You’re the one in change.” Quiet, Hela stayed put, turning her thoughts to time spent with her little black bunny, Lepus, in attempt to relax. ((Pyrogue)) 3 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago Ez took a slow, deep breath in an attempt to calm down. "I'm alright," he replied. "The dizziness is gone for now." He stood up from the chair and made his way across the room to where Lewis stood. "Is there anything I can do to help? I understand that most of this was my fault, so... er..." God, I feel so useless... ((Jekyll1886)) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago "Everyone's still able to stand, at least," commented Lewis. He left Hela to her daydreams, praying they'd reduce her stress and therefore help keep her immune system on track. "Ez," he suggested, "I believe Millie has this well in hand. And you shan't be able to help her directly without risking infecting her. So please do have a seat and let me take the next sample. That should be help enough," he assured. ((@MillieGriffin )) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago "Good... Good to hear!" Millie answered back. She looked back down at her hands, still trembling but not as much as a few seconds ago. She clinched them into fists and tightly closed her eyes taking another deep breath. you can do this... Just focus on the work... Nothing else... Just work as usual... She started focusing her mind on only the memories of her previous resurch from years ago, then while her brain emmurst itself in the more agreeable memories she picked the her instruments back up and resumed her work. It was aalmos ready just a little more work done and all she would need was to let it grow enough and quickly test it before giving it to the others. "I'm about ready for the second blood tests." She amounted. 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin • a year ago (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago Hela uncurled herself only slightly, holding out her arm so Lewis could do what was needed. She squeezed her eyes tighter shut, thinking of when she first was given her pet and he could easily fit in the palms of her hands. “Go ahead, I know you have to.” ((Pyrogue)) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Ez sat down reluctantly. "I'm so sorry about all of this..." Not again, not again, I don't want this to happen again... ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited Actions speak louder than words, came the unbidden thought, though Weir did not voice it. Concentrate on the task at hand. Concentrate on the task at hand. "Let's get this done." He took Hela's blood, then Ezekiel's, and handed the new samples to Millie. "Let us know if we can be of any further assistance, no matter how small the task or unusual the request." •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • a year ago Wizardblizzard • 6 days ago Like Ashton, Isabella was busy trying to see patterns in unpromising places. On a table in front of her was a shiny copper frying-pan and a jug of water. Next to them was an open notebook with the date and time neatly written at the top of the page, and a flower-patterned commonplace book, its cover faded with age. Miss Walker herself was on her hands and knees on the floor, chalking a not perfectly circular circle around the table. At certain points she marked peculiar symbols. Other than the notebook, it did not look like anything most would have recognised as science. When the circle was finished, she filled the pan to the brim with water, and turned back to the commonplace-book. "Method to conjure visions of things far off..." The book brought back memories of long -ago visits to her aunt's house, of cousins and Latin and long but rarely dull evenings... How long had it been since she'd last done this? Too long. She began to recite words from the book. It might have been Latin, if you didn't know Latin. Isabella was a careful girl, so she had written out a "Do Not Disturb" note to put on the door before she began. She had then used it as a bookmark and forgotten all about it. ((It is presumably not even her room, since she hasn't got one. I don't know where she is. For that matter, you could turn up in this in TWO possible ways! Incidentally I haven't decided what she's trying to look at.))1 Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 3 days ago The reflection in the water shimmered, shifted. The back of Miss Walker's neck prickled. Something was about to happen. Then it didn't. It was rather like almost but not quite sneezing. The pan of water returned to being a pan of water. She wrote to this effect in her notebook, and began again, returning to the instructions. Concentrate on the place, thing or person you wish to see - She laughed. I forgot to actually choose a place! No wonder it didn't take! Making a note to that effect next to the first entry, she started again. Suppressing an impulse to spy on the Matron having her tea break, she chose the Houses of Parliament for a test; that should, she thought, be hard to miss. Although she remembered, at fifteen or so, becoming something or a family joke for so often getting the wrong place or person altogether. With her finger she traced imaginary lines on the water, dividing it into quarters, and recited the words again. One quarter of the reflection changed, began to expand, filling the bowl with a different picture entirely. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • a year ago Annieloo Tairais • 6 days ago Ashton was unimpressed. "You don’t know my situation—Charricthran, was it?—so I wouldn’t expect you to understand that my time is limited. I don’t have time to take a break." They finished processing his last remark. "Shadow? Is that some sort of slang?" They took a breath, remembering their manners. "I’m Ashton. Ashton Logan. I use the singular they for my pronouns, and I prefer getting that out of the way so people don’t call me 'mister' or 'miss'. I’d appreciate if you refrain as well."1 Tairais Annieloo • 6 days ago "Nope, shadow as in actual shadow. Ain't heard yours about all whisper-like." He took the request for a change in pronouns in stride with an understanding nod. No worries, I'm used ta all kindsa pronouns- younger siblin' o' mine became a god an' went ta 'they' cos they had so many souls runnin' about with theirs, wouldn'tcha know? Pleasure ta meetcha, Ashton." He bowed and straightened the feathered cuffs of his jacket, more out of habit than anything, then squinted at the numbers on the board as if calculating something of his own. "'S that you've got your head all balled up abouts, then? ((Annieloo's turn.)) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • a year ago Annieloo Tairais • 6 days ago Emilia was on her way to the garden, her usual spot when she wasn’t... someone else. She passed through the great hall, only to be greeted by the sight of a man jumping from the third floor bannister. On instinct alone, she moved toward him and shouted "Stop!" ((Emilia is shook XD))1 • Reply • Share › − Tairais Annieloo • 6 days ago Richard took the concerned shout in stride. As Charricthran was currently mid-air, it didn't make a whole lot of sense for him to stop as he was bade. After all, he'd only just told Charricthran to obey the laws of physics. It would make little sense to disregard that now. Granted, the point of this set of trials was to test the effect of varying weights and masses (never forget that those two were different things, now) on the prototype's structure. Landing on a human body was likely substantially different from landing on solid ground. Thankfully, it was an easy enough matter for Charricthran to land next to Emilia, rather than on top of her. There was a distinct 'thud' regardless, but thankfully not a 'squelch'. He wasn't particularly in the mood to hide a body, see? Richard sucked in a nervous breath and rushed to the woman's side with a worried look, notebook clutched to his chest. "Goodness, are you quite all right, miss? I assure you, Charricthran is in no danger at the moment, nor is he to embrace the call of the void anytime soon." Charricthran, for his part, merely danced back a step and bowed. "A-okay over here, kid. Ain't nothin' ta worry about- I trust Ricky-boy's inventions somethin' fierce-like, see? Well, somethin' ta worry about after all- namely squishin' ya!" He chuckled, but the creases at the corners of his red eyes had concern written all over them. "I didna hitcha, did I?" Richard shook his head. "Charricthran, had you done so, it is more likely than not she would have cried out in pain, yes? Seeing as how you had falling from some great height?" "You're gettin' your words all twisted outta concern, kiddo. It's all right!" Richard chuckled, and this time when he shook his head, it was with fond exasperation. He addressed Emilia with a tilt of the head and a slight bow, warmth twinkling in the one aspen-green eye visible to her. "My apologies, miss. My nerves do often catch my tongue, and that would appear to be double for my manners. I am called Doctor Richard Prince, and this is my associate Charricthran-Kothar, more often referred to as Charricthran or Char." The man who had toppled from the banister- Charricthran- gave his own bow, though it was much more grandiose than Richard's. "He studies all sortsa mechanics an' stuff ta do with rocks an' metals an' the like, I make sure he don't go blowin' up the buildin' in the process, an' test the stuff ta make sure it works afterward." ((Annieloo's turn.)) see more 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy